This invention relates generally to wearing apparel and more particularly to devices for use with brassieres to provide an extra measure of wearing comfort.
Various brassieres have been disclosed in the patent literature to provide a better fit to the body by providing means for adjusting the bra straps. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. to Zweben 2,055,094, Garson 2,782,418 and Puliafico 2,882,907 all disclose brassieres in which the shoulder straps arranged to be hooked at different lateral positions along the back of the brassiere to vary the locations. In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,217 (Studler) there is disclosed a brassiere having a closure device located between the breast supporting cups. The shoulder straps are connected to the back strap immediately adjacent each other.
The Norwegian Pat. No. 74,089 discloses a brassiere having an additional strap secured to a member located between the breast cups. The additional strap includes adjustment means to enable it to incircle the body of the wearer to provide additional support for full-busted women.
While all of the foregoing devices may be useful for their intended purposes, they leave much to be desired from the standpoint of utility. In this connection all of the devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents require that they be included or built into the brassiere itself. Accordingly, adjustability for conventional brassieres remains a desired end. Moreover the devices of the aforementioned patents, as well as conventional brassieres, suffer from the inherent disadvantage that the narrow bra straps tend to dig in to the wearer's shoulders.